wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Trutheality
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:40, 17 December 2006 (UTC) =Talk To Me= Wikiality.com Study Group Or whatever you called it...would make a really good page, you should make it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:28, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :My gut feels that the Wikiality Study Group Research Study Group page is becoming very truthy. This reminds me of other Study Groups in which I have participated. I am learning so much from your work studying research! --thisniss 01:50, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks! I really like your term "Acamedia," and have begun using it as well. I believe that the Acamedians are one of the major obstacles to the spread of truthiness in this country. I wondered if you were planning to write a page (a Dictionary entry perhaps) defining this term? --thisniss 20:36, 5 January 2007 (UTC) NotAStub Template Templates are usually protected from editing. I like your template, and will be protecting it soon, but I wanted to know from you, if you feel it is finished...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:25, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :I think feel it's finished, thanks. --Trutheality 22:27, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Venezuela Pic And yet again, I have adapted the map-on-ass.gif to reflect another country discovered by your gut...Image:VENEZUELA.png--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:50, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Iraq Study Group I see you made a new page for the Iraq Study Group and their Report. We thought we had redirected all versions of the name, I guess you found one we missed...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:02, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :Please consider adding your stuff to the Iraq Cool Ranch Dorito Group page (remember Stephen changed the name of it?) Anyways, you have some funny stuff there, and the history of the page should reflect that.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:28, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Liberal Template Oops! The liberal template is more like a warning so people will know the page is not truthy. Usually we use the commie or LiB tags to denote pages that are about "liberal" topics. Did that make sense? I am not sure anymore, drop me a note if you have any questions--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:33, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :I see, that makes more sense. --Trutheality 06:59, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Map of Argentina Image:ARGENTINA.png--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:01, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :lmao. --Trutheality 17:58, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Footnotes To make footnotes, for example... (In order to see this correctly, make sure you do not look at the "edit" section, there is other bits of code in it) * Pelosi, NancyWe're glad you noticed Now to complete footnotes for the enitre page, make sure you have a section at the bottom that has the closure for the all the "ref"'s in the page. If you are talking about the Satan page, it already has one. Try using your "Show preview" button before saving...I think that makes sense...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:45, 27 December 2006 (UTC) ::You can always just have 3 footnotes saying the same thing, or have the first one say "We're glad you noticed", with the subsequent ones saying "ibid"...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:52, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :::Okay, that makes sense. --Trutheality 06:57, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :::Turns out it's very easy to do: http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Cite/Cite.php --Trutheality 20:40, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Well, I was looking for another one similar to that one, but couldn't remember it or where I saw it used...thank you for adding that.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:00, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Name Suggestion May I suggest that you add "Pelosi" to your list?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:08, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :lol, Charlene's Cold, Cold Heart is certainly demonic...I am not sure what you mean by 2 things pointing to the same ref. Please respond below. (Not on my talk page)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:18, 27 December 2006 (UTC) ::well, "Noam Chomsky" has "we're glad you noticed" as a ref. it would make sense if nancy would point to the same. :::oh, nancy is listed as a "handmaden"--Trutheality 06:26, 27 December 2006 (UTC) ::::On which page does it do that? So I can see exactly what you mean...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:28, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Oh, I haven't seen it done, I was just asking if you knew (if i had a page i would have taken the code) --Trutheality 06:30, 27 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::I know, what I meant was, what do you want it to do, I am looking for alternative ways to do footnotes...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:36, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::Maybe I'm not understanding your question but here goes - on the satan page, the entry fot Noam Chomsky has a ref. that says "we're glad you noticed", now, if there was a way to put more reference pointer (the number things) that would point to the same "we're glad you noticed" footnote, that would make it easier to make all the other "special" entries (nancy, charlene's heart, etc..) more noticable. :::::::Okay... one way is to do to (page_name)#_note-0 but it will get messed up if a ref. is added before the original one. --Trutheality 06:48, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Column Formatting For an example, go to: Asia--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:32, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Images --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:48, 26 December 2006 (UTC)